dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:November 8 2016
The Atomic Age * Advance your civilization to the next age of history to acquire new troop and building upgrades! * Research four new techs at Library Level 10: Computing, Radar, Monuments, and Elite Paratroopers * Employ the services of new Mercenaries! The Freedom Fighter, BRDM-1, and Tank Destroyer can be hired at Mercenary Camp level 11 * Generals can now be upgraded to level 50 * Construct one of four new wonders: The Pentagon, The Atomium, The Sydney Opera House, or The United Nations! New Barracks Troop: Attack Helicopter * Decimate enemy defenses with this flying siege unit! * Shoots long-range rockets that outrange most enemy defenses New Factory Troop: APC * Deploys waves of heavy infantry onto the battlefield every few seconds * Keeps defenders at bay with machine gun fire Performance Improvements * Significant reductions in network traffic during battles should result in fewer loading spinners and network disconnects! * Fixed a bug causing an AI crash to result in a network disconnect with no spinner beforehand * Fixed a variety of miscellaneous crashes * Load time improvements Balance Updates * Increased damage and hitpoints for Industrial and Global Age Heavy Infantry (including unique Heavy Infantry) * Increased damage and hitpoints for Industrial and Global Age Machine Guns * Significantly decreased the damage and hitpoints of the defender Flammpanzer from the Resistance Library tech * Armored cars are now immune to knockback * Increased maximum player level to 500 Bug Fixes and Improvements * Castle and Japanese City Center no longer shoot at commandos * A Player’s War rank is now displayed next to their name in War screens. * Fixed a bug causing some players to have to redownload all bundles * Fixed troop capacity error when claiming air units * Crash protection in World War HUD when updating alliance info on a poor connection * Unicode characters in troop donation messages no longer cause crashes * Recommended Nation change no longer causes a network disconnect * Bundle download improvements * Fixed a network disconnect related to clearing expansions * Fixed a network disconnect related to the University * Citizens now released immediately upon completing University research instead of requiring player to tap the University * Fixed tech bonuses from University researches not being applied if the research is instant * Players can no longer free up citizens by speeding through Expeditions with Generals when General rewards haven't been set * Citizen labels in Expedition slots now have correct color to reflect whether there are enough citizens for the Expedition * Fixed rare occurrence where instant finishing an Expedition would not cause the slot to start reloading, allowing players to claim rewards a second time * Hid Expedition window if player starts normal upgrade via the unlock button * Fixed Expeditions occasionally reverting after being launched * Dock no longer gives Greek building refund when getting it for the first time * Retrain window now links to new available buildings if you don’t have them * Attack history window now scrolls correctly when dragging on troops * Fixed road bonus amount earned * Armory window now auto scrolls to new available upgrades * Inbox no longer "flashes green" when opening for the first time * Offerwall blue button sprite is now hidden if no offer is available * Background music no longer plays while watching video ad * Security improvements * Minor art fixes * Minor text edits Category:Updates